La Teoría Del Depredador y La Presa
by Angel Purplethink Furry
Summary: Dim Hooves tiene ideas peculiares, una en especial rige el objetivo principal de su vida y es potencialmente peligrosa. ¿A qué extremos llegará para cumplir con sus objetivos? ¿A que costos? ¿Estará consciente de las consecuencias?


Hola a todos,

No se preocupen, sigo escribiendo MISIÓN (Por): Luna, si tengo suerte y tiempo subo el próximo capítulo en Diciembre, pero mientras les dejo esta pequeña historia de terror que lamentablemente no ganó en un concurso, se las comparto para que puedan leerla y me den su opinión respecto a ella.

Debido al concurso está rebajada en situaciones explicitas, además, yo quería hacer esta historia muy diferente, en primer lugar porque yo la quería hacer 100% vore y con contenido muy sugestivo, pero al final quedó así para que cumpliera los requisitos del concurso. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

 **La Teoría Del Depredador y La Presa**

 _**Para la dinámica de Equestria Collector: Una Historia Ponirrifica**_

Dim Hooves no recuerda cómo llegó aquí, simplemente está y por ahora es lo único que importa. Lejos del pueblo de Trottingham y de la seguridad de la civilización, se encuentra frente a una cabaña abandona en medio de un bosque espeso y solitario.

El unicornio tiene nervios, hay una pisca de inseguridad en lo que está a punto de hacer. Si su familia y el resto de los ponis se enteraran, sería repudiado y juzgado, por la fuerza lo obligarían a aceptar su posición como el animal que es en la naturaleza.

 _"Creí que no ibas a llegar"._

 _"Claro que sí, ya avancé muy lejos, no hay vuelta atrás"._

 _"Entonces entra…"._

Un grifo ya lo estaba esperando, abre la puerta de la cabaña y lo invita a pasar. Dim Hooves atraviesa la puerta y lo primero que captan sus sentidos es un aroma que le pone los pelos de punta e instintivamente lo hace sentir amenazado. Es una esencia fresca, intensa y que provoca una ola sorprendente de pensamientos paranoicos.

Dim Hooves era un poni especial, no por ser inteligente, tampoco por tener habilidades extraordinarias en el campo de la magia, solamente tenía pensamientos peculiares que hacían de su realidad un tanto retorcida.

Una simple idea que nació en sus tiempos de potro joven y ahora convertida en un objetivo llevado a un extremo grotesco. Básicamente siente un disgusto hacia lo que es: un poni. Puede que sean inteligentes, organizados o tengan conciencia de su propia existencia, pero jamás dejarán de ser presas para el mundo natural, ellos no están en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser considerado una especie exitosa si al final, animales con menos habilidades los consideraban comida?

Si realmente los ponis querían ser los líderes sobre el resto de las especies, entonces deberían hacer algo más que alimentarse solamente de plantas y esconderse de los verdaderos gobernadores, los depredadores; como leones, serpientes o dragones, solo por mencionar a unos cuantos.

No quiso estancarse en una simple idea y tomó la decisión de subir un par de escalones en la cadena. Comenzó a buscar a seres que le ayudaran a cumplir su meta, uno de ellos es este grifo, pues tiene algo que Dim le encargó.

No hay nadie más, solo el grifo que le explica lo que tuvo que hacer para lograr las exigencias de Dim: robo, secuestro, mancharse las garras un poco, cosas por el estilo. Dim, en cambio, en cada paso rumbo al interior de la cabaña la duda se hace más grande.

Hay una vela en el comedor polvoroso y casi destruido de la cabaña, la vela está puesta sobre una mesa con un mantel limpio, sobre el mantel hay un plato cubierto con una tapa metálica. A la izquierda del plato hay una copa de vino y a la derecha hay un par de cubiertos.

 _"Toma asiento"._

 _"¿Ahora?"._

 _"Sí, en estos momentos está fresca, espera un poco más y el sabor se perderá. Ten, toma un poco de vino para darte valor"._

El unicornio no puede dejar de estar nervioso, cada segundo adelante es un punto menos a su seguridad y a su determinación, distanciándolo de su meta. Toma asiento y bebe un poco de vino, el grifo quita la tapa del plato y Dim se encuentra con un escalofriante reto. Un trozo de carne cruda o un corte de filete para ser exactos; con su color rosado y rojo, aún jugoso, que brilla con la luz de la vela, todavía respira como si estuviera viva. Hay gotas de matices rojos alrededor del plato y sobre la carne, como no ha coagulado se puede deducir que aún está fresco, no tendrá más de 5 minutos de haberla cortado.

Hay una repulsión natural hacia lo que mira, Dim siente náuseas con la vista y peligro con el aroma, hay un miedo pocas veces experimentado. Cuando comenzó hace meses con su travesía de convertirse en depredador, no lo dudó cuando comía insectos y pedazos cocidos de pollo o cerdo. Aunque tenía sabores extraños y era más difícil de masticar, le gustó probarse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan inquieto? ¿Era la carne cruda? ¿Era el sitio tan desolado y tétrico? ¿Era la sangre? Si, posiblemente era la sangre fresca, ese aroma le estaba fastidiando sus deseos. Al final, Dim, después de tantos minutos mirando el contenido del plato, desiste en su objetivo. Ahora quería irse.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Te rindes tan pronto? Me decepcionas, creí que tendrías agallas"._

 _"No, solamente hoy no tengo ganas, lo mejor es que me vaya ahora"._

 _"No podrás"._

 _"¿Por qué no?"._

 _"No puedo arriesgarme a que le digas a alguien lo que viste. Ningún animal se resiste a sus instintos de supervivencia"._

 _"¿De qué animal era la carne?"._

Fue entonces cuando Dim Hooves comprendió la razón de porqué se asustó inexplicablemente solo con el aroma de la sangre. Ahora estaba consciente de los graves problemas en los que se había metido. El grifo percibe el miedo del poni, sabe que en cualquier momento intentará huir, sin embargo, ya se lo esperaba y ya actuó sin que Dim pudiera hacer algo o al menos darse cuenta.

Dim quiere usar magia pero no puede, quiere correr pero la fuerza del grifo lo derriba, quiere gritar pero con un bozal en el hocico rápidamente es silenciado, quiere patear pero sus patas no pueden hacer nada contra la cuerda que las amarra. El ser mitad águila y mitad león, completamente carnívoro, como era de esperarse en los depredadores lo ha engañado, Dim bebió de un vino tramposo que lo dejó sin magia y sin fuerzas, lo aceptó tan estúpidamente que su vergüenza lo deja anonadado.

 _"Al final, todos son iguales. Quieren sentirse superiores, pero siempre olvidan que cuando más alto quieres llegar la caída será peor. Tuviste una oportunidad y la rechazaste, ahora terminarás como lo que siempre has sido: un delicioso trozo de carne"._

El grifo se lo lleva arrastrando hacia otra habitación, abre una enorme jaula y ahí arroja al poni. El grifo enciende una lámpara para ver mejor al unicornio, mientras toma asiento en el piso y espera sonriente lo que está por ocurrir.

Algo comparte la jaula con Dim, una figura alargada y enorme que aparece feliz por él obsequio nocturno, emite un sonido característico de ciertos animales rastreros. Se aproxima lentamente hacia al poni indefenso que está a punto de llorar.

Dim mira los ojos del grifo. Con la simple mirada, el grifo se despide, impaciente por que comience el espectáculo.

Una serpiente enorme, peligrosa, hambrienta y feliz por el pequeño bocadillo que su amado dueño le ha traído. Abre su boca y empieza el deleite con las patas traseras del equino. Aprieta con fuerza el cuerpo vivo de un desesperado Dim quien lentamente se pierde en la boca del reptil. Cada vez más cerca, cada segundo más angustiante. Dim mira horrorizado como su cuerpo se adentra en esa enorme bestia, no puede gritar ni pedir ayuda, solo siente la enorme presión del escaso espacio al que su cuerpo es sometido. Los deseos atormentados de un milagro lo hacen enloquecer al estar cada vez más adentro de ese monstruo. Al final, el cuerpo de este poni se perderá en el interior de este enorme depredador y aunque Dim se arrepienta ahora y quiera retractarse de lo que ha hecho, en su propia _ponisona_ sentirá la sentencia de saber cómo se siente una presa cuando es devorada. Ahora es la comida de alguien más y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Su cuerpo se asfixia lentamente en el interior de la serpiente, su piel le quema y los ojos le arden. Sus sentidos aún están activos cuando empieza a ser digerido vivo. El bozal se rompe y lanza un desgarrador grito que se pierde en la nada…

Dim Hooves despierta gritando, se levanta de golpe de la cama, incapaz de reconocer la realidad donde se encuentra. Está empapado de sudor y cree que es la saliva, el cuerpo le duele tanto que se imagina que aún sigue adentro de la serpiente, la oscuridad de su habitación lo confunde por un par de segundos. Mira a su alrededor con más calma y se encuentra con el medio físico y real de su existencia, las cosas están donde deben estar… no hay cabaña, no hay grifo, no hay serpiente.

Aún la noche reina en Equestria, Dim se acuesta de nuevo, mirando al buró que tiene a lado. Hay una nota en la superficie y la toma con su magia, tiene una dirección de alguien que le puede conseguir carne de distintos animales, algunos de estos penados por la ley de Equestria. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tritura con su magia y la tira a la basura. Ya no quiere saber nada sobre los ponis y su relación en la cadena alimenticia. Intenta dormir una vez más, mañana conseguirá otra locura la cual entretenerse.

Fuera de la ventana una figura real y autoritaria se dispone a alejarse para ir al sueño de otro poni joven. Es la enigmática princesa Luna, cuyo trabajo a veces es muy difícil, sobretodo cuando se trata de corregir el camino de ponis desorientados. A veces lo hace con enseñanzas proactivas y otras veces con pesadillas desgarradoras. Dependiendo del tipo de mente que se encuentre, a veces solo un poni capta la idea cuando se muestran los verdaderos horrores de las consecuencias de sus acciones, solo así son capaces de entender… a veces.


End file.
